Strange Love
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: It was mid night when Natsu who was rich billionaire was travelling from subway and he did not believe in the concept of true love and he met an unknown girl and share a memorable kiss without knowing her name..


**_Fairytail belongs to Mashima Sensei. And all the lyrics I used in here belong to the the musicians who own the songs.. I owe nothing._**

There was only few people around It's two in the morning on a Monday, and after twenty minutes of waiting for 3 in Magnolia Station, the train finally arrives. Natsu tiredly shuffles into the last car, surprised to find only two other people kissing on the other end of the car. No matter what time of the day, the 33 always seems to be crowded.

The couple at the end of the train don't even notice when Natsu steps in. At least they give no indication that they saw him. They continue to make out without paying any attention to him.

Natsu sneers at the lovesick couple and jams his headphones in, turning the music up as loud as possible. He wants to drown out the sounds of the spit swapping. He hated the feeling of love because there is no true love anymore in this world.

Natsu hates working the closing shift at his job, especially on Sundays. It means he has to spend several hours after cleaning up the office. Even he was the son of the Billionaire Igneel and brother of most handsome and successful young businessman Zeref. Natsu liked to remain unknown without any fame and traveling around subway or Taxi, making sure everything looks neat, and that all the new displays ordered by corporate are up for the following week. As the manager job he had to work at late night on projects and files with Zeref and then he had to wait for his train.

He likes his job. He likes that he can walk freely among the normal people, and he actually gets along with all of his coworkers. But Igneel had enough of his living as normal people he wanted him to come back and take care of his responsibilities.

But he still needs to relax and live his dream of being unknown and carefree. So he can have ice-cream without tension of paparazzi or he can hang out with friends without flashing cameras.

The train ride to work is what sucks about the job.

Natsu has taken an apartment in Darcilla which cost him little fortune but he liked his place.

Natsu spends most of these late-night journeys uptown, listening to music and sometimes dozing off against the metal bar along the corner seat. However, on a few rare occasions when Natsu finds himself alone in the train, he's stays awake.

Whenever the train is empty, Natsu sings out loud, mainly because he can.

It makes the long trip pass by faster for him. He belts out anything that the shuffle on his iPod decides to play. It doesn't matter how ridiculous the song is.

Some of his favorite songs to sing are Nirvana, Eminem and Linkin park songs.

X_X

Natsu is two songs into his playlist when the couple gets off at 33rd Street near Yepori. They make almost no sound as they walk off. Natsu takes notice that no one gets on the train after them.

He can barely contain the smile that forms on his face. He's alone, but the next stop is Hiyaki. He knows that people always get on at Magnolia mid town station, but it doesn't stop Natsu from skimming his iPod for a song to sing. He's undecided by the time the train arrives at Magnolia.

He waits anxiously to see if anyone will get on the train, but once again, he's the only one, all alone.

Natsu smiles as he presses play on "**_Numb_**," **_by Linkin park ._**

He closes his eyes and begins to sing along with Chester Bennington. He even begins playing air guitar along with Mike.

With his eyes closed, Natsu allows the movement of the train to tell him when the train stops. He presses pause on the song when he reaches the next stop and opens his eyes.

Noticing that he's once again alone, he presses play. He looks down at his watch and tells himself that it would be strange if anyone got on the train at this hours, especially the last call. So, he throws caution to the wind and continues to sing even as the trains stops at 59th Street at the end of Magnolia.

Natsu doesn't see that someone walks into what he thinks is an empty train. Even as the song ends, he begins to sing the song that comes right after."

"**_I'm holding on_**

**_Why is everything so heavy?_**

**_Holding on_**

**_So much more than I can carry_**

**_I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_**

**_If I just let go, I'd be set free_**

**_Holding on_**

**_Why is everything so heavy_**?"

He sings loudly. It isn't until the train stops again that Natsu opens his eyes and notices the stranger smiling toward him.

Quickly, he pulls the headphones from his ears and apologizes for disturbing her. He notes that the train has stopped between two stations, but he doesn't know which.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone got on."

"It's alright," the brown eyes blonde replies. She smiles and slides down the row, so she's sitting right across from Natsu . "You sing really well."

Natsu chuckles nervously and begins to twirl the headphone wires in his hands. He's mortified. It's not the first time that he's been caught singing on the train, but it has never been by someone who looks to be the same age as him. The stranger has a young face and bright, brown eyes. She has a spattering of freckles along her rosy cheeks.

She's beautiful in an unconventional way, and exactly his type.

"Still. You're probably tired from work or whatever. I'll shut up now."

The train starts up once more and stops at Raxal.

"No. Go ahead. The show must go on," the stranger jests and Natsu laughs with her.

"You know what I was singing."

"Well, I pity those who never tried Linkin park."

"Most people wouldn't have recognized it just from the first few lines."

"Well, I grew up listening to all of that stuff. It was all my high school survival anthems."

Natsu nods uncomfortably. Conversations with strangers always make him nervous. He goes to put his headphones back in place, but the stranger continues talking.

"Are you coming from work?"

"Yeah. I work around Dragneel corporates How about you?"

"Same. I work at the Fiore library with media and writing stuff," she answers. Her smile is contagious, and Natsu can't help but smile in return.

"So where are you getting off? I promise I'm not some crazy stalker. I'm not gonna follow you home." Natsu laughs at the rushed conclusion of her question.

"Ishaghar."

"Do you go to the college?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I got to Diaore, but I live around 125th."

Natsu nods his head and watches to see if anyone gets on at the 96th Street station. He counts off the next stops in his head. He has this beautiful stranger with him for another four stops.

"You're lucky. Your trip is pretty short compared to mine."

"Very true. It would be even better if I didn't have to work the closing shift. Then the train would have zoomed right by all these stops."

"Totally," Natsu adds. "I hate working closings because the train runs Local. It's so slow, and with all this construction going on late at night, it's even worse."

"I know. It's takes forever to get anywhere. What's the point of public transportation, then? I might as well just sit in traffic."

Natsu nods and smiles at how animated this girl is. She's interesting and a nice departure from his routine. He ticks off another stop on his mental list. Three more stops before the blonde beauty gets off and thirteen more before he can.

"Are you from Magnolia?" Natsu asks the girl, and she nods her head enthusiastically.

"Born and raised in the city. I love Magnolia. I can't imagine how differently my life would be if I had grown up somewhere else," she answers passionately. "I'm taking it that you're not, though. Right?"

"I'm from Ishaghar."

"The Windy City," she answers. "So are you a soccer fan or baseball. You better choose soccer?"

".Soccer" He chuckles along with her.

The train skips over the next two stops due to construction. Natsu finds himself slightly panicking once they arrive at 116th street station. The next stop is her stop, and he's honestly enjoying her company. He doesn't want to stop talking with her. The thirteen stops after she gets off are going to be incredibly dull in comparison.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" She asks as the train starts up toward 125th.

"Sure. What would you like?" Natsu is secretly hoping that she wants his phone number because he's too shy to ask for hers.

"My friend Levy gave me this crazy, old Polaroid, and I really want to see if it works. Would you mind if I took a photo of you?"

"Why not just take a photo of the train?" Natsu asks. The stranger shakes her head no.

"I want to take a picture of something nice, and you're very nice and hot to look at."

"Um," Natsu was red from blushing and stammers after she compliments him. He can feel the heat in his cheeks. He knows that he's blushing like a young schoolgirl.

"Please?" She pleads with a wide-eye stare that makes Natsu wonder if anyone has ever told her no before. The look is devastating. He'd give her the moon if he could with that look.

"Sure. Why not."

The golden hair smiles and stands up. She sits down beside him and pulls the camera from her bag. Natsu is momentarily dazed by the vanilla scent wafting from her. She smells incredible.

"When is that from?" He asks, pointing at the ancient camera.

"I have no idea. I don't even know if it works. My friend said there's film in it, though."

The two keep quiet as the train stops between 116th and 125th. Natsu silently rejoices the blunders of the MTA. He likes how comfortable he feels around this girl, even after twenty minutes.

"How do you want to do this?" He asks to break the silence.

"I'm just gonna take a picture of the two of us. I'll click it twice, that way, you can have a copy as well."

"I'd like that," Natsu says and immediately holds his breath. The blonde has wormed her way into his arms and was pointing the camera toward them.

"Smile," she says as the train begins moving once more.

Before Natsu can say anything about her being in the picture, she snaps two photos.

The blonde turns her camera around and yanks the two photos from it to show Natsu one of them. They each shake one of the instant film and wait a few moments for their photo to develop.

In the photo, Natsu is sporting a nervous smile on his face, but she is bright. She's positively beaming.

"You know what the best part of this picture is?" The girl asks as she pulls away from him. She's still sitting thigh-to-thigh with him.

"You."

"No, but that's really sweet. The best part is that it'll never change."

Natsu stares bewildered at the girl. He smiles without knowing why, and she begins to explain.

"In ten years from now, I'll no longer be the girl in this picture. Yet, every time I look at it, for that brief moment, I'll be the girl who kissed a stranger without knowing his name. I'll smile. I'll probably giggle. I'll wonder what the hell possessed me, and I'll wonder what happened to him, the boy with the gorgeous, cute, onyx eyes with rare hot pink hairs. Then I'll put it away for another day."

"We haven't kissed," Natsu points out. The charming stranger smiles knowingly. She grabs his face with both hands along his jaw line and pulls him toward her. She places her lips gently on his, and Natsu lets her guide the kiss.

It's a sweet, delicate kiss. It such a contrast from the vivacious person he's kissing. Natsu sits slightly stunned as she pulls apart from him.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel," he mumbles. He doesn't want to lose the feeling of her lips on his.

"That's nice you have beautiful name. Natsu means summer and I like summer." she remarks and stands. "It was nice meeting you, Natsu."

"You're not going to tell me your name, are you?"

She shakes her head and steps out of the closing train doors.

"Please?" Natsu pleads as he runs up to the closing train doors between them.

The stranger smiles and shakes the Polaroid in her hand and waves as the trains takes off from the station.

Natsu sighs in frustration and looks down at the photograph. He smiles at that image and then notices the workplace nametag on her shirt.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he says the name out loud. He likes the way it sounds. It's exactly what her name should be.

He smiles to himself once more and lays out on the long row of seats in the middle of the train car. He puts his headphones back on and begins singing again.

He still has ten more stops before he gets home, but it doesn't bother him.

Suddenly he took out a phone and calls someone, "Hello it's me Natsu Dragneel and I want that project which we were going to do with Gray and I want historical records from Library. So hire Miss Lucy Heartfilia and I'll personally lead the project."

"**_Luce_**"

A smile playing on his lips. Nothing seems to bother him anymore.

X_X

A**_/n: hiiiii! Yes me alive, me writing.. Just a random one shot adorable Nalu. I have special connection with Eminem and Linkin park and there are other band and musicians. But Eminem and Chester was there whenever I was alone.. Hell my pen name is slim shady which is also Eminem's stage name.. If you read my stories you will know I'm crazy hip hop and rock n metal fan.. Thanks for reading my long ass author note.. Have a awesome and blossom day. May Lord fulfil your dreams.. ️_**


End file.
